The Cullens watch Paranormal Activity!
by TwilightTTS
Summary: Sequel to The Cullens watch Harry Potter! Bella is thinking she's going crazy when weird things start happening as the Cullens and her watch paranormal activity. But she may not be so crazy after all... Rated T for language.


**Hello Fanfiction! I know I haven't been active lately and I have deleted most of my stories, however I need to write more otherwise I cannot do beta work! Sad times :-( I really want to get back into writing, however I don't really know what to write about. My only remaining story, The Cullens watch Harry Potter! , has gotten a few reviews saying that I should do a sequel, so here it is. The Cullens watch Paranormal Activity!**

BELLA'S POV

I really don't know why I'm doing this. Watching a horror movie on Halloween night with my boyfriends family that have a tendency to prank me and scare me half to death? Not a good idea. Buuut, here I am, sat squished between Alice and Edward as they try to calm my pounding heart whilst we watch Paranormal Activity. Emmett was clutching a bowl of popcorn, which he occasionally threw at me every once in a while to see if I could catch it in my mouth. And the one time I did, I choked, and Edward was almost forced to do a desperate Heimlich Manoeuvre to make my face turn into a nice shade of pale again instead of blue and purple. I was brought out of my memories when I heard Emmett squeal.

"Look, look! The door moved!" Emmett yelled. I immediately looked towards the screen, and saw exactly that. A door moving on its own and some lights flickering. Ooh, scary!

...

...

...

not.

Edward rolled his eyes, and I flopped back into my squished seat between my two favourite Cullens. Then, the unusual things started happening.

At first, I thought I had imagined it. The lights flicked on and off very quickly. It was very strange because no one else seemed to have noticed it, even with their super enhanced senses and amazing eyesight. They all seemed completely focused on the movie. I looked uncertainly up at the ceiling, and then back to the movie. Micah has just brought home the Ouija board. I watched as Katie stood by his bed, and then went outside. The lights inside the living room flickered again. Okay, I definitely didn't imagine that.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong with your lighting?" He seemed confused.

"No. Why, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Oh it doesn't matter" maybe I am going crazy. Or maybe this is all a trick. It is Halloween after all. I wouldn't put it past them. The lights flickered on and stayed on now. Okay what the heck?

"Please tell me someone else can see this." I said. Everyone looked at me, even Carlisle and Esme.

"What do you mean love?" Edward asked me hesitantly.

"The lights! Tell me you can't see them! They're on right now!" I am not crazy. Swear down.

"Bella, dear, are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded immediately. Of course I'm okay! I just need to make sure I still have my sanity.

"Uhh... yeah! I think I need to lie down. Yes I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone" they all looked at me weirdly but said goodnight anyway. Edward led me upstairs into his room.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" He asked me. I looked at him and he seemed genuinely concerned. I just nodded and got into bed.

"I'm not crazy" I said. He just sighed and looked away.

"I'm not!" I yelled." It's not my fault you can't see the lights and the- the" I stopped dead in my tracks. There was someone in here. Standing right behind Edward. I started to back away verrrrry slowly till my butt hit the windowsill. I could feel the cold air of the night sifting through the open window.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked me. I tried to answer, but all I could concentrate on was the ghostly figure of Katie Featherston moved closer. I screamed.

"Go away! I don't want to be possessed!" I freaked out and tried to back away even further, but it went completely wrong. I overbalanced and toppled backwards, straight out of the open window. I screamed as I fell and closed my eyes.

TTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTSTTS

"is she okay?" I heard someone ask. I was lying on a comfy flat surface.

" You idiot Emmett! This was all your fault! You killed Bella!" Someone screamed. A woman.

"Ow! It's not my fault she thinks she's crazy! All I did wasn't flick a few light switches! You all had a part in it too! Ouch Rosie!" Okay that was a man. A very girlish man, but still a man. I almost laughed.

" Hold on, I think she's waking up. Bella? Can you hear me?" Another man. He had a voice like velvet. Lovely. Pretty. I opened my eyes.

"Ugh. What happened?" I asked.

"You fell out of the window. You're okay though." Carlisle told me. I turned to Emmett.

"So I guess I wasn't crazy after all! With you turning out all the lights and everything."

Everyone looked confused.

"Bella? Emmett never said he had turned out any lights" jasper told me very slowly. Wait WHAT.

Ohhh Shit. I'm crazy! Crap! Edward will never want us to get married now!

"Bella I'll always want to marry you" Edward said. I looked at him, confused.

" I thought you said you couldn't read my mind?" I asked tentatively. Then it was his turn to be confused.

" Bella you said that out loud. " I DID?!

Ok, I'm crazy. Case closed. I looked away from everyone's eyes and towards the window. However, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

A ghostly white figure stood by the window, looking in. She smiled, and lifted a finger, moving it in a line across her throat and then pointing at me. Her eyes lit up and she smiled again, a devilish look. She lifted her hand, and smashed it against the glass. It shattered and Katie crawled inside.

"Hello, Bella. I am glad you are going crazy. It will make it ever so much more fun when I kill you!" As she smiled again and looked at Edward, he smiled back at her and turned to me.

I fainted. My last thought was, if Edward can see her, at least I'm not crazy. Just suicidal, maybe, being in a house of vampires and ghosts that can smash glass. I heard a devilish laugh in my ear, and that's when I knew.

The cullens are all possessed by Katie. They are all possessed. And I'm gonna die. Shit. Goodbye cruel world!

I woke up. Damn it! Not dead!

I was in my own bed at home. Maybe it was all just a dream. I turned over and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Good morning love... how did you sleep?" He asked me sweetly. I just smiled at him, oblivious to everything else, even the ghostly face in my mirror, who once again ran her finger over her throat and laughed delightedly.

TO BE CONTINUED... IF YA WANT. LEAVE A REVIEW!

LOVE YALL! -TwilightTTS


End file.
